


Poppin' The Question

by tooradtogetmad



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Angst, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Name-Calling, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooradtogetmad/pseuds/tooradtogetmad
Summary: Dean and Seth have a proposition for Roman. One that throws him for a loop..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I'm working- it was a request. Be warned, it will get filthy eventually lmao! I'm putting chapters one and two up because chapter one is ridiculously short.  
> Let me know what you think in the comments! Enjoy!

Roman walked through the halls towards the locker room deep in thought. Lately his boys were acting..weird. They'd go off together to have secret discussions, they'd be in intense conversation one minute and the seemingly heated conversation would cease as soon as he entered the room. And to say he was starting to get annoyed would be an utter understatement. 

 

"I'm gonna say this again, man. I think we're fuckin up. Royally." Dean hissed at an irritated Seth. 

"For the last time Dean, it can't hurt to ask. I'm sure he won't be frea-" 

"Ask who what?" Roman questioned. His brown eyes bounced curiously between the clearly flustered men who were doing their best to act natural.

"Nothing," Dean answered quickly.

"Guys. What is goin' on with you two?" Roman asked exasperatedly. " y'all have been acting really off lately.."

"We just..we need to run something by you,'' Seth answered, now feeling nerves start to creep in. 

Dean put a hand on Seth's bicep, seemingly trying to stop him from making a huge mistake. "Dude.."

"It's fine, Mox. Just ask me, man. Whatever it is..'' Roman said soothingly. 

With a small sigh, Seth faced his friend. "We will. Not here though. It can wait until we get to the hotel. Alright?"

Roman squints his brown eyes in a suspicious look but eventually nods. "Fine." As he turns his back to begin putting on his gear, he completely misses their collective sighs of relief.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally pull Roman aside and things dont go quite as planned..

Seth couldn't help but sigh in exasperation as Dean paced their hotel room anxiously for what seemed like the millionth time.  
" Jon. Relax, will ya?" the taller of the two men stopped his pacing at the mention of his birth name.  
" I can't, man!.. If he ends up gettin' pissed at us-''  
"For the last time, Mox. He won't be pissed! I'm 100% sure that he'll either accept or he'll decline and we'll go back to how we were."  
Dean scratched his nose, releasing a deep sigh but ended up nodding in resignation. '' Whatever, man..'' He replied with a shrug.  
Seth watched as Dean sat down on the bed and rubbed his hands together, waiting for Roman to come through the door.  
A few minutes later, Roman bounded through the hotel room door, chuckling as the boys' heads shot up as soon as he entered the room.  
'' Happy to see me?'' Roman teased with a smirk.  
Dean chuckled nervously, wringing his hands in his lap and ignored Seth's look as Roman laid his luggage in the corner of the room. This time, the Samoan caught the look between the two men.  
'' Alright, tell me what's goin' on. I'm gettin' sick of you two being a secretive and shit. What's up?'' Dean and Seth once again shared a look as they caught Roman's annoyed tone.  
'' Relax, Joe..'' Seth replied with a placating hand outstretched towards the larger man. ''We just wanted to ask you something.''  
Roman couldn't help letting out a dry and unamused snort.  
'' You said that already, Colby. So ask.'' Fixing both men with an impatient, Roman laid on the bed, leaning back against the pillows and waited for them to say their piece. After a few tense and silent moments, Roman stood up and started digging through his luggage for his toiletries, only stopping when Seth cleared his throat.  
''W- what are you doing?'' Seth stuttered out.  
Turning around to face Seth, Roman gave him an irritated look. '' I'm getting my shit for a shower. You two obviously still don't wanna spit it out so, I'm gonna just go about my business..'' With one final, uninterested look aimed at both men, Roman went back to rummaging through his bag.  
''So what do you think about threesomes?'' Dean blurted out.  
Seth covered his face with both of his hands as Roman swiveled around to look at Dean in shock.  
'' What?!''  
''Dude..'' Seth sighed out, shaking his head.  
Dean stood up, rubbing a hand against his buzzed cut hair and felt his cheeks grow warm. Releasing a frustrated sound from the back of his throat, he eyed both men. '' Look, there's no easy way to ask so..'' Dean shrugged.  
''Whatever, dude- look..'' Seth turned toward the brown eyed man, his own eyes searching Roman's face apologetically. '' W.. What Jonathan's trying to say is..'' This time, it was Seth's turn to pace the room nervously as Roman watched with a perplexed look on his face. Seth held a hand up as Roman opened his mouth to finally speak.  
'' Jon and I, we.. Wanted to know if you'd be interested in maybe.. Hooking up?'' The raven haired man held his breath as he waited for a response, but all Roman could do was look between both men mutely. Roman opened his mouth to speak, then shook his head, causing both mens' hearts to sink down to their stomach.  
''Um..'' Once again, Roman tried to respond to the boys' offer, only to shut his mouth the second time.  
Dean gave Seth a sad and slightly resentful look as the Samoan picked up his phone and left the room hastily.  
In attempt to lighten the mood, Seth chuckled and turned to Dean who was slowly curling in on himself. '' Well.. That went well- hey where ya goin?'' Seth questioned with a furrowed brow, scoffing as the blond man waved him off with an annoyed huff.  
'' I'm goin to my room. I told you this was a stupid idea.'' Dean said, not meeting Seth's eyes as he too walked out of the hotel room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the boys finally talk things out? Keeping reading to find out. (;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally updating this fic, y'all! For the last three months I've just felt very uninspired to continue writing. And I know it's mainly because of Roman/Joe's announcement on Raw last October..but I'm back!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It's been weeks since Roman so much as looked at the boys in the eye, let alone spoken to them unless he had to. He wanted to though. He swore to himself that today would be that day, yet..3 weeks later and there he still was. Avoiding them like the plague.

The boys were incredibly torn up about it, obviously. Mainly Dean. He was even ignoring Seth, which of course Seth wasn't happy about at all. It wasn't his fault that Roman walked out on them without a word. Dean was the one to put his foot in his own mouth, in a way that only Dean could. Seth wasn't proud of it but, he gave Dean an earful as soon as he got the chance.

''Look, man..'' Seth implored.

''It's a full moon tonight. You know he'll be out for a run most likely. If not at the gym to blow off some steam. Why don't you join him and talk?'' Seth asked. He tried his best not to shrink back under Dean's glare as the ginger whirled around to look at him.

''Are you serious?'' Dean shook his head, chuckling dryly as the dark haired man nodded meekly.

''You gotta be shittin' me, dude..weren't you the one goin' off on me a while ago for tellin' him what was up and for wantin' to fix it?''

Seth stood almost nose to nose with the other man and held his hands out in a placating manner.

''I know. I know. I- I was wrong. Alright? I was wrong.'' Seth sighed deeply once again, having enough of this whole situation.

''He trusts you. Alright? He trusts you more than he's ever trusted me, or anyone else for that matter. So just..just talk to him. See what's up. You know it's like pullin' teeth with him sometimes, especially if he's going through something. But I know you of all people could get him to talk.'' Seth tried really hard not to flash some major puppy eyes at the taller male, but by the way Dean glared at him and rolled his neck in irritation, he knew he failed miserably.

''Fine. I'll talk to him. But if he doesn't budge, I'm not pushin'. Ya got that?''

Seth lifted his hands once again, and nodded in agreement.

''Yeah, I got it. Chill out.''

''Good.'' Dean nodded in as well, then went back to getting ready for that night's match.

 

After the match, Dean didn't waste any time in pulling Roman to the side, noting the dark circles under the Samoan's eyes. To put it bluntly, Roman looked like shit. And of course, Dean told him as much.

''Thanks, Ambrose..'' Roman bit back sarcastically. 

Dean tried his damnest to reel back his incoming snarl caused by the sting of Roman calling him by his last name. He felt stupid for being upset by it but, Roman never did that. It was always either his birth given name, ''Deano', or his personal favorite, ''babe''.

Dean knew he was being irrational. He knew he should be more sympathetic and more patient with Roman but, he couldn't help it.

He and Roman never went weeks without speaking. A few hours at the most. Dean kept a neutral expression as he stared into Romans' tired, chocolate brown eyes.

''Yeah, listen..you goin' out for a run tonight? S'full moon.'' As Dean scanned Romans' face, his heart sank that much more at the apprehension he saw in the otherwise easy going Samoan. 

Roman pinched the bridge of his nose, wanting to tell Dean to just drop the whole thing. But he knew in his heart that they needed to talk things over. He figured he had avoided this conversation long enough and it was time to man up and hash things out. He felt terrible for treating his boys..his family, his pack, the way that he has in the last 3 weeks.

''Yeah. Yeah, I know..'' Roman nodded, finally meeting Deans' eyes wearily.

Deans forehead creased as he felt a surge of anger course through him due to Romans' obvious avoidance of everything that had transpired in the last few weeks.

Rolling his neck languidly, he did his best to morph his features into something more casual as he waited for Romans' answer.

''You know what? Forget I asked. S'alrigh, man.'' Taking Romans' hesitation as more indifference, Dean turned to leave the venue for the night, until he was stopped by Romans' hand on his bicep.

''Deano, wait.'' Roman begged softly.

 

''What.'' Dean asked snarkily. He wasn't the type to beat around the bush. And definitely not with Roman. That much was clear from the second they met, and Dean wasn't about to start now. That was one of the reasons they got along so well. He was sick and tired of the three of them walking on eggshells around one another. It wasn't like them at all.

''Lets go out for a run tonight. And talk.'' Roman searched Deans' face, hoping he didn't screw up his chance to make things right. To his relief, Dean nodded in agreement.

''So..I'm drivin' tonight?'' Dean asked casually.

Roman chuckling fondly, clapping him on the shoulder.

''Alright, babe.''

''Good. Meet ya outside in a bit, then.'' Dean flashed the brown eyed man a small grin, then strolled past him to grab his stuff from his locker room, but not before he was stopped by Seth in the hallway.

''So? What'd he say?'' Seth questioned eagerly.

''We're goin' out for a run tonight. Don't worry. I'll get back to you with the dirty details later.''

With a lazy grin, Dean left it at that and continued on his trek to his locker room, leaving Seth chuckling and shaking his head fondly behind him.

''Have fun!'' Seth called out after Dean. He turned around in surprise after sensing a form standing behind him, only to find Roman standing there sporting an amused grin.

''You comin' too, Lopez?'' Roman asked.

All Seth could do was blink at Roman, feeling more than a little surprised at finally being spoken to, much less in a joking manner.

After a few seconds of Seth being comically silent, he shook his head almost as if to clear it. ''Uh yeah-yeah..ill be there.'' Seth nodded. Both men shared a soft chuckle as they heard Dean down the hall, howl in excitement. Roman grinned and clapped Seth on the shoulder, just as he had done to Dean earlier, then winked as he too went on his way to grab his stuff in order to head out with the boys for the night.

 

An hour later, the boys found themselves deep in the woods of whatever smallish town they were in that night.

''Don't go too far out, babe. We don't know these woods..'' Roman advised Dean while looking around the perimeter of the woods, his alpha senses in high alert, to which Dean rolled his eyes playfully. Roman couldn't help but chuckle as he caught sight of Deans' amped up grin and bright yellow eyes. It didn't take much for Dean to shift. Any little bit of excitement, and the excitable one of the trio gave in to his wolf instincts at the drop of a hat. It once even happened in the locker room, much to Seth, Roman and everyone in the roster's entertainment. It happened when Dean was told that WWE legend Mick Foley was going to give him his new prized possession, Barbie. The barbed wire covered bat that Mick carried with him throughout his career.

The scene wasn't pretty, and there was quite a bit of damage to the locker room due to Deans' excitement. But the boys haven't stopped poking fun at him about it ever since.

''Yes, Daddy.'' Dean quipped with a teasing grin gracing his lips.

Completely missing Romans' astonishment and without missing a beat, Dean shifted into a shaggy haired ginger wolf, and ran off into the woods. After a few seconds of shocked silence, Roman and Seth followed behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you noticed any typos be sure to let me know in the comments. (Also let me know whether you loved this chapter or hated it lol. Either reactions are welcome.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You might hate me for the ending of this chapter LMAO. But I promise theres more coming shortly.  
> Enjoy!

Even after a good few hours off running through the woods, neither men felt like they had blown off any steam whatsoever. The past few weeks really weighed heavy on them.

Heaving a deep sigh, Dean sat down slowly on top of a lone boulder in the dark and quiet environment, breathing the fresh night air deeply through his nostrils.

''So.'' Dean turned to Roman. ''What's your deal, man?''

Seth was about to tells Dean off once again for his lack of tact, but he clamped his mouth shut as soon as Roman lifted a firm hand to placate the situation. 

He didn't blame Dean at all for being upset with him. Running his fingers through his now slightly damp hair, Roman let the silence fill the air around them as he thought out his next words carefully.

''I don't even know where to start,'' Roman huffed out a puff of awkward laughter as he gathered himself enough to try to explain his actions.

''You guys know that the past year hasn't been easy,'' Roman started. ''And it's not that I want her back, I mean- I get it. I've accepted that it's over and done with. But,'' Roman sniffled a little, causing Dean and Seth to crowd around him, almost in protection against whatever has been plaguing their alpha's thoughts.

''But,'' Roman continued after collecting himself, ''after so many years with someone.. After so many years of happiness, tears, good times, bad times..'' Roman shook his head, looking between his best friends. '' I just don't know when it's finally time to pick up the pieces..or how. Y'know?.. It's like I forgot how to just..be, again. Does- does that make sense?''

Roman shook his head once again, shoving his hands into the pockets of the plain black nike sweatpants he pulled on for the night. 

The boys stayed silent after Romans' confession, soaking up the breeze from the trees. That was until Dean spoke up.

''That's bullshit.'' He said suddenly, sneering at Roman. Roman raised a brow at the visibly frustrated man, and stood at full height. Normally Roman didn't care to act the part of an alpha male at all times, unless he had to. But the full moon- understandably so.- made all of their senses go on overdrive. Dean, however, wasn't fazed. If it were anyone else, Dean probably would've been mindful of the possibility of a fight after questioning an alpha. But he knew Roman. And he knew what buttons to push and when. So instead, Dean stood his ground and repeated himself. ''That's bullshit. C'mon, Joe.'' Dean admonished. ''Look, man. I know what you're goin' through. Okay? I understand-''

   ''I don't think you do, Mox.'' Roman interrupted, growling lowly in a half hearted warning as Dean spoke over him. Seth immediately stepped in between them just in case.

''I do know, Joe.'' Dean snapped. '' I may not have been married for 10+ years like you were but..it still hurt, dude.'' Dean's features flashed in sadness for half second at the memory of his own failed marriage for all of a nanosecond, before his features shifted once again as if nothing happened. He hated when guilt and sadness reared its ugly head every so often. And he hated even more that Roman letting his own guilt and sadness consume him and take over his life as well. Especially when he had no reason to feel any of it. 

''You know what? I don't have time for this shit, dawg. I came here to hash this shit out and I get yelled at? Man, fuck that. I'm out before I whoop your ass.'' As Roman started to walk away, Dean let out a humorless laugh.

''Sure, walk away. Fuckin' coward..'' Dean mumbled the last part of his remark under his breath but, he knew damn well Roman would catch it anyway. And as soon as he saw the Samoans shoulders tense, he knew Romans hypersensitive ears had in fact had caught the snarky remark. 

Seth rubbed his hands over his face as Roman stormed back over to Dean, his canines on full display.

''Excuse me?'' Roman bit out viciously. His features were scrunched up into an enraged glare that he rarely directed at his pack. Now Seth was really starting to get nervous, and he motioned for Dean to stop talking, only for his gesture to go

ignored by the blue eyed man. Instead, Dean laughed again as he loosely shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. ''You heard me. You're a coward. You're not bein' honest with yourself and you're not bein' honest with us, Joe. And you know you aren't.'' Dean shook his head, rolling his neck in slight discomfort. '' you're full o' shit, and you know I-'' Deans words got cut off by Roman lunging at him and starting a scuffle with him on the ground, a loud snarl being ripped from his throat and echoing throughout the quiet and desolate woods, his canines snapped dangerously close to Deans neck. 

''Hey!'' Seth called out. He tried pulling Roman off of Dean to no avail. The bigger man of the two latched onto Dean with a vice like grip, his now protruding claws digging into the man's arm. Neither man seemed to pay any mind to the droplets of scarlet red liquid pooling around Romans claws, Dean finding Romans rage more amusin than anything else. The smirk on Dean's face only seemed to anger Roman further.

''You don't know when to shut your mouth, do you?'' Roman growled out.

''SHE left YOU, asshole!'' Dean roared. Seth could do nothing except stare down at the two men possibly about to kill each other, wishing that Dean would just shut up rather than test the Alpha's patience. Especially on a full moon, of all nights. He should know better.

''She left you and you're gonna act like you owe her some kinda courtesy?! BULL. SHIT.'' Dean gritted his teeth as Roman's hand snaked up to his neck, his canines snapping again within a hairs reach of Dean's neck in a rage filled warning. Once again, Seth tried to pull Roman off of Dean, or to at least give Dean a chance to move from the enraged alpha. To both Seth and Roman's surprise, Dean managed to shake Roman off of him once Roman became distracted with Seth trying to stop them. That little bit of distraction gave Dean time to scramble away and lean against the Boulder he was sitting on earlier. Coughing harshly, Dean watched through half lidded eyes as Roman stalked over to him again. Seth was about to intercept, but he was stopped in his tracks as Roman grabbed Deans face in his large hands, and covered his lips with his own. He watched, entranced as the two men who were trying to kill each other not even five seconds ago, we're now making out more than a little aggressively.

Dean released a grunt against Roman's lips once they connected with his own. His claws dug into the Samoan's clothed back as their mouths moved in a messy and searing hot kiss, hissing a little as Roman's claws dug into his sides. ''Fuck..'' Dean panted heavily. He flashed Roman a playful smirk once they finally pulled away, his dimples creasing his cheeks as he was greeted by a golden wicked gaze. ''That's more like it, Reigns.'' Dean chuckled, snarling playfully when he felt Roman's teeth tug on the soft skin of his scruffy chin. They were so wrapped up in each other, they didn't seem to notice the youngest of the trio gawking at them, until he snapped out of his lust filled trance and cleared his throat roughly. ''Um- I think.. I'm just gonna go. Give- give you guys some much needed privacy and all that..'' Seth managed to stammer out his words, his cock starting to harden in his shorts a the sight of Roman trailing open mouthed kisses and nibbles against Dean's neck. Roman chuckled against Dean's neck, only to pull away with a sharp nibble, pulling the skin taut then releasing. Slowly, he began to lap up the blood that trickled down from the small puncture, then he fixed Seth with a cocky smirk. Striding over to Seth quickly, Roman pulled Seth closer to him roughly by his tank top. 

''You got somewhere to be, Lopez?'' Roman questioned, his eyes scanning Seth's face as the younger man began to stutter.

''Well no, but-'' Seth started, before moaning in surprise as Roman claimed his lips in a hungry kiss. Immediately, Seth responded by moving his lips against Roman's eagerly  and releasing the Samoan's smooth locks out of the tight bun he put it in after they all left the venue.

After a few minutes of kissing and of fingertips exploring skin in a heated frenzy, Roman pulled away from the kiss, his pupils blown wide in raw desire. 

''So, boys..we gonna do this or not?'' Roman asked, sporting a grin that resembled a lion eyeing its prey.

Seth and Dean shared a look, then fixed their gaze on their grinning alpha.

''Here?!'' Seth exclaimed. ''What if someone sees us? I think we can wait till we get to the hote-'' 

Roman and Dean shared a filthy chuckle as Seth's worries left his mind, moaning loudly when Roman squeezed him firmly through the fabric of his shorts.

''Don't question me, Colby.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! See ya soon! 😈

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
